


All I Ask Of You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy mc cheese. </p><p>Married life snippet. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ask Of You

The music floats through the rooms even as Phantom cleans her screen, her smile soft as she recognizes the tune, starting to quietly sing with the music. 

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses..."

Her smile softens a little as she moves closer, abandoning her work on writing to join Katie in the other room. 

"Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night...

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before

Softly, deftly, music shall surround you  
feel it, hear it, closing in around you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night..."

Her touch is lighter still as it strokes over Katie's bare back, her smile gentler still as she notes the tiny side-step to inch closer, moving to curl her arms around Katie. 

"Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night...."

Even as the music trails away her hands move to Katie's hips, keeping her in place as she presses light kisses down the side of her neck and across her shoulder. 

"My wife, the violin nerd..."

"My Phantom, the musical dork."

There's a quiet teasing calm now and Phantom smirks before she moves away. 

"Play it again for me?"


End file.
